Drink (Sequel)
by nabila SasuSaku
Summary: Summary: Melihat bagaimana sexy-nya Sasuke saat meneguk minuman, membuat candu bagi Sakura untuk selalu melihatnya. /AU/ cover is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Drink (Sequel) © Nabila Sasusaku**

 **Genre: Romance dan Humor**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: idea's is mine, Typoo's, gaje, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan, DLDR.**

 **.**

 **Perkenalan**

 **.**

 **Summary: Melihat bagaimana** _ **sexy**_ **-nya Sasuke saat meneguk minuman, membuat candu bagi Sakura untuk selalu melihatnya.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak gadis penjaga kasir bersurai merah muda itu modus padanya, dan sudah seminggu juga Sasuke tidak melihat gadis itu duduk di balik meja kasir pada saat ia ke minimarket pada sore hari.

Saat ini Sasuke berada di depan kulkas _showcase_ minimarket, tujuannya adalah untuk memastikan apakah gadis yang menarik perhatiannya itu sudah kembali duduk di balik meja kasir, tetapi kenyataan membuat ia kecewa.

Sasuke menghela napas bosan saat melihat dari ekor matanya penjaga kasir berambut pirang itu menatap malu-malu padanya. Lantas ia mengambil sebuah botol air mineral dan berjalan ke arah kasir. Ia menaruh botol itu di atas meja dan menyodorkan uang.

Sasuke menyesal akan fakta bahwa ia tidak mengetahui nama gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sebenarnya kemana gadis itu hingga ia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya seminggu ini?

Setelah gadis penjaga kasir bernama Shion itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan malu-malu, Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Langkahnya terhenti, otak jeniusnya berpikir keras untuk ke sekian kali.

Hn, tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Shion mengernyit heran menatap Sasuke kembali berdiri di depannya. Sasuke menghela napas perlahan, memantapkan hati dan membuang segala gengsi.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Ya?" gadis bersurai pirang itu merasa heran dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu penjaga kasir di minimarket ini yang bersurai merah muda?"

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Oh, Sakura?"

Jadi nama gadis itu Sakura? Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hn, apa shift bekerjanya sudah berubah?"

"Dia sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi!"

Seringai Sasuke luntur seketika. Betapa bodoh dirinya, mengapa selama ini ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh?

Dan sekarang kau hanya bisa meratapi kebodohanmu, Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menendang pelan batu kerikil di jalan, setiap langkahnya tidak pernah lepas dengan menendang kerikil-kerikil tak bersalah itu.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir satu jam lalu, seharusnya sekarang ia sudah berada di rumah tapi Sakura justru meninggalkan bus di halte dan berjalan tak tahu arah. Biasanya pada pukul empat begini ia sudah duduk manis di balik meja kasir minimarket.

Sudah seminggu lebih ia tidak bekerja lagi di minimarket itu. Semuanya terjadi ketika ibunya menghubungi Ino, sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya, menanyakan apakah benar ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolahnya selama dua minggu terakhir. Tentu saja, Ino yang tidak tahu bahwa Sakura bekerja _part time_ menjawab bahwa pelajaran tambahan akan diadakan bulan depan untuk mempersiapkan ujian kenaikan kelas.

Orang tuanya sangat marah mengetahui Sakura berbohong, ia juga terpaksa jujur bahwa ia bekerja sepulang sekolah untuk menambah uang jajan.

Setelah menyuruh Sakura berhenti kerja dan berjanji akan menambah uang jajannya, akhirnya ia berhenti kerja.

Harusnya ia senang karena tidak perlu bekerja lagi untuk mendapatkan uang jajan tambahan, tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi diri bahwa hatinya terasa hampa, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Sakura tidak sadar sudah berjalan kemana, sedari tadi ia menunduk dan saat mengangkat wajahnya, ia terpaku menatap bangunan dihadapannya. Mengapa ia bisa sampai disini?

Apakah benar ia merindukan tempat itu dan secara tidak sadar kakinya melangkah ke minimarket tempatnya bekerja beberapa minggu lalu?

Perlahan ia mendorong pintu kaca transparan itu dan membalas senyum gadis bersurai merah memakai kaca mata di balik meja kasir yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kulkas _showcase_ dan membukanya.

Ia mengambil sebuah botol air mineral. Melihat botol itu mengingatkannya pada pemuda tampan itu. Disini, di tempat sekarang ia berdiri, pemuda itu akan mengambil botol minum yang sama dan meneguk minumannya.

Apakah pemuda itu masih sering datang kesini dan meneguk minumannya disini?

Mengingat hal itu Sakura menjadi tidak tenang, hatinya tidak rela jika ada gadis lain yang melihat betapa _sexy_ -nya pemuda itu ketika sedang meneguk minuman. Sakura bahkan diam-diam melirik ayahnya dan beberapa teman lelaki di sekolahnya saat minum, meskipun sama-sama memiliki jakun tapi mengapa pesona mereka tidak sama dengan pesona pemuda tampan itu?

Setelah membayar minumannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakura keluar dari minimarket. Ia berjalan sambil menatap botol minuman di tangannya. Alangkah senang hatinya, jika dia bisa kembali melihat pemuda tampan itu.

Sakura mengetuk kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan saat menyadari satu hal, ia tidak mengetahui nama pemuda itu. Berkali-kali juga ia mengutuk diri, mengapa saat itu dia tidak menanyakan langsung namanya. Salahkan dirinya yang saat itu terlalu terpesona oleh jakun pemuda itu dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain.

Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu menghentikan langkah saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara keramaian, ia menatap lurus ke arah lapangan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya sekarang.

Seperti sedang ada pertandingan saja, batinnya.

Ia melihat banyak orang, terutama para gadis di pinggir lapangan. Perlahan Sakura berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Tubuhnya terpaku menatap salah satu dari empat pemuda yang sedang memperebutkan sebuah bola _orange_.

Atensinya tidak lepas dari seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih dan bertubuh tinggi, surai raven-nya terlihat basah oleh keringat begitu juga dengan koas abu-abu yang dipakainya.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto men- _drible_ bola basket dengan semangat, di depannya Gaara sedang menjaga pergerakan Naruto dengan teliti. Untuk kali ini ia tidak boleh kalah lagi, saat ini skors seri antara tim Gaara-Sai dan Sasuke-Naruto, hanya tinggal satu point lagi penentu kemenangan antara dua tim itu.

Ketika menyadari pengawasan Gaara sedikit lemah, Naruto bergerak gesit dan bebas dari Gaara. Secepat mungkin ia mengoper bola pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tangkap!"

Dengan mulus Sasuke menangkap bola dari Naruto. Sekarang giliran Sai menghalangi Sasuke, ia berdecih pelan melihat seringai meremehkan Sasuke padanya.

"Lihat saja, kali ini kau tidak akan menang, Sasuke!" pemuda beriris onyx itu semakin menyeringai. Ia masih men- _drible_ bola dengan tangan kanan dan sesekali berganti dengan tangan kiri, sampai _onyx_ kelamnya melihat sebuah warna mencolok di pinggir lapangan. Warna _pink_!

Tidak ada orang yang memiliki surai unik seperti itu kecuali gadis pencuri hatinya.

Sai mengambil kesempatan saat melihat fokus Sasuke terpecah. Dengan cepat ia merebut bola dari tangan Sasuke dan berlari mendekati ring.

Teriakan kemenangan dari Gaara dan Sai mengakhiri pertandingan itu. Naruto berteriak kesal, bagaimana bisa Sasuke lengah memberi Sai kesempatan untuk merebut bola dari tangannya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan kalian!" Sai bersorak senang dan merangkul Gaara.

Tapi teriakan kesal Naruto dan sorakan senang dari Sai dan Gaara terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, seperti tidak peduli dengan kekalahannya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat gadis _pink_ berseragam sekolah itu masih berdiri di tempat. Dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan ke arah gadis pencuri hatinya, _emerald_ bulat itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Terpana. Dan ia bangga akan hal itu.

Bagaikan _slow motion_ , saat pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Sakura angin menerbangkan helai raven itu, Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan _emerald_ -nya. Semua terlihat sempurna.

Sakura mengangkat sedikit wajahnya saat Sasuke sudah berdiri didepannya dengan jarak satu meter. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada percakapan keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Sakura merasa dadanya sulit bernapas menatap seringai tampan pemuda tinggi dihadapannya, sehingga ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu, sepertinya harapan Sakura terkabul.

Seluruh pasang mata di lapangan menatap ke arah mereka bahkan Sai, Gaara dan Naruto juga heran menyaksikan tingkah Sasuke.

Tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya masih mempertahankan seringai tampannya.

Sakura menatap tangan lalu wajah pemuda itu secara berulang, sebelum akhirnya ia menjabat tangan besar pemuda itu.

"Haruno Sakura." ia tersenyum lebar hingga _emerald_ -nya menyipit lucu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia menatap tautan tangan mereka lalu beralih pada gadis itu yang masih tersenyum sebelum melepaskan tangan masing-masing.

Sasuke mengernyit saat Sakura mengulurkan botol air mineral di depannya. Kernyitan di dahinya langsung terganti dengan seringai tampannya lagi melihat air mineral yang selalu dibelinya sekarang berada di tangan Sakura. Ia menerima botol itu dan meneguk isinya.

Ingatkan Sakura untuk bernapas!

Sakura baru sadar akan satu hal, ternyata ia tidak merindukan minimarket itu tetapi ia merindukan pemuda dengan jakun naik-turun yang terlihat _sexy_ dihadapannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari hal itu.

Sementara di tengah lapangan, Naruto, Sai dan Gaara menyeringai. Mereka tersadar akan tingkah aneh Sasuke beberapa minggu terakhir. Mengapa Sasuke selalu menolak air mineral dari Naruto dan memilih keluar dari lapangan setelah pertandingan mereka selesai. Ternyata ia pergi ke minimarket itu.

Tiga pemuda itu tentu tahu siapa gadis bersurai _pink_ itu. Saat Sakura masih bekerja _part time_ , baik Naruto, Gaara maupun Sai pernah melihat gadis itu menjaga kasir di minimarket. Jadi karena gadis itu Sasuke jadi rajin mengunjungi minimarket.

Berarti selama ini Sasuke selalu melakukan pendekatan dengan menebar pesona pada gadis polos seperti Sakura, sungguh disayangkan gadis manis itu terperangkap dalam pesona Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda tampan berwajah datar dan cuek, ckckck. Batin ketiganya dengan wajah prihatin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan gadis manis itu selanjutnya, dan pastinya Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Sakura pergi lagi. Uchiha memang seperti itu kan, mereka akan berusaha mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

 **..TBC..**

 **A/N** : hai~ balik lagi dengan author gaje ini dan membawa **sequel Drink. Makasih yg kemarin udah review, follow dan fav. *hug &kiss***

Ternyata **kegilaan saya bertambah** , saya sampek **nge-download iklan itu** di hp dan setiap saat ngeliatin video-nya. **Sumpah ya, cowoknya ganteng bgt pas seringai, apalagi senyum di akhir video.** Dan berakhir dg saya teriak2 gaje sambil guling2.

Mohon maaf kalo feel kurang dapet. Mungkin fic ini saya buat **2 atau 3 chapter** (ga bakal panjang kok). Fic ini ringan, jadi jangan harap kalo bakal ada konflik. Di fic ini cuma mau bikin bagaimana **obsesi Sakura akan jakun Sasuke** . hihi

di tunggu RnR. Makasih.

NBL.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Drink (Sequel) © Nabila Sasusaku**

 **Genre: Romance dan Humor**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: idea's is mine, Typoo's, gaje, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan, DLDR.**

 **.**

 **Jakun Sexy**

 **.**

 **Summary: Melihat bagaimana sexy-nya Sasuke saat meneguk minuman, membuat candu bagi Sakura untuk selalu melihatnya.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Berawal dari singkatnya perkenalan berujung dengan pacaran, itulah yang dialami oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

Setelah perkenalan di pinggir lapangan basket, semenjak saat itu Sakura hampir setiap sore pergi ke lapangan itu untuk melihat Sasuke. Beberapa minggu setelahnya Sasuke meminta Sakura menjadi miliknya. Pemuda itu tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin agar gadis manis itu selalu berada disisinya.

Hal itu sudah diduga oleh Naruto, Sai dan Gaara melihat bagaimana posesifnya Sasuke saat Naruto menggoda Sakura, padahal saat itu Sakura belum menjadi milik Sasuke.

Terjalinnya hubungan antara mereka membuat kegiatan rutin Sakura pada sore hari yang duduk di pinggir lapangan semakin jelas dan bertujuan, yaitu menyaksikan kekasihnya bermain basket bersama tiga sahabatnya, meskipun tidak setiap hari karena jadwal kuliah empat pemuda itu berbeda-beda. Jika satu tidak hadir, maka mereka tidak akan bermain basket.

Seperti saat ini, Sakura sedang duduk di bangku panjang tanpa senderan dekat lapangan sambil memainkan ponsel. Iris emerald-nya tak pernah bosan melihat sebuah video saat Sasuke sedang meneguk minuman, tentu saja ia mengambil video itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Senyum manis tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya mengundang tiga pemuda yang berdiri ditengah lapangan menatap gadis yang duduk seorang diri itu dengan heran. Mengapa gadis itu senyum-senyum begitu? Batin tiga pemuda itu.

Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu belum juga datang ke lapangan, tempat biasa mereka bermain basket. Sudah setengah jam lamanya mereka menunggu.

"Kenapa tidak hubungi Sasuke saja?" Sai berkata dengan tidak sabar. Waktu setengah jam menunggu Sasuke bukanlah sebentar, membuat Sai yang tidak sabaran mendecih pelan. Banyak waktu terbuang percuma dan ia tidak suka itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto meraih ponsel didalam tasnya dan menghubungi Sasuke. Setelah beberapa saat suara baritone Sasuke mengalun di telinga Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menekan tombol loudspeaker agar dua temannya juga dapat mendengar percakapan.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" suara itu terdengar datar dan lelah.

"Sasuke, kau dimana? Mengapa tidak datang ke lapangan? Kami sudah menunggumu!"

Terdengar helaan napas oleh Sasuke, "Hn, aku baru pulang kuliah dan tidak bisa datang. Bermainlah tanpa aku!"

Naruto menatap Sai dan Gaara bergantian meminta pendapat. Gaara mengambil alih ponsel Naruto.

"Kau yakin tidak akan datang?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku juga akan menyuruh Sakura pulang!"

"Apa? Sakura ada disana?" Naruto dan Sai terkekeh geli mendengar nada suara Sasuke berubah menjadi semangat.

Gaara bergumam tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang. Tunggu aku lima menit lagi!"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan, Naruto dan Sai tidak bisa menahan tawa mendengar bagaimana reaksi Sasuke ketika mendengar nama Sakura. Mereka tidak menyangka, pemuda minim ekspresi dan cuek seperti Sasuke dapat berubah drastis hanya karena gadis manis itu. Tentu saja sebagai sahabat mereka ikut bahagia melihat Sasuke bahagia. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis membuat tiga pemuda itu berpikir apakah Sasuke tidak menyukai perempuan?

Pikiran aneh itu langsung ditepis oleh ketiganya setelah Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Ternyata, tidak sembarangan gadis bisa membuat seorang Uchiha jatuh cinta.

"Aku sangat penasaran, apa yang membuat Sakura menyukai Sasuke?"

mendengar ucapan Sai, membuat Gaara dan Naruto terdiam. Dalam pikiran mereka membenarkan ucapan Sai.

Setelah bersahabat sekian lama, tentu saja mereka sudah mengenal kepribadian masing-masing. Mereka jelas tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat payah jika sudah menyangkut perempuan. Sasuke tidak pandai berbasa-basi apalagi merayu, jadi bagaimana caranya Sakura jatuh dalam pesona Sasuke?

Meskipun mereka tahu Sasuke sangat tampan, bahkan tidak jarang para gadis di kampus menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke karena ketampanannya itu, tapi tetap saja Naruto, Gaara dan Sai dibuat penasaran.

Selain ketampanan Sasuke, apa lagi yang membuat Sakura menerima Uchiha bungsu itu? Batin ketiganya.

"Kalian penasaran?" Naruto menatap dua temannya dan mendapat anggukan dari mereka. "Kalau begitu, mari kita tanyakan!"

Naruto berjalan kearah Sakura diikuti oleh Sai dan Gaara. Atensi mereka tidak lepas dari Sakura yang masih senyum-senyum menatap ponselnya, bahkan saat Naruto dan Sai sudah duduk di sebelah kiri-kanannya sementara Gaara duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ehem!"

Sakura terkejut mendengar seseorang berdehem di sampingnya, dan tersadar bahwa tiga sahabat Sasuke sudah duduk disampingnya.

Sakura memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan nyengir ke arah tiga pemuda itu.

"Ada apa, senpai?" Sakura menatap satu persatu pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda itu, melihat tatapan tiga pemuda itu membuat Sakura merasa canggung, ia seolah sedang diinterogasi karena tertangkap mencuri.

Naruto yang menyadari Sakura merasa canggung, menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kami hanya ingin menemanimu agar kau tidak merasa kesepian."

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan datang!" Sai ikut menyahut.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

"Selain itu, kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu!" selain Sasuke, Gaara juga tidak terlalu suka basa-basi, jadi ia merasa harus to the point saat melihat Naruto akan kembali menyambung basa-basi.

"Ya?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Selain ketampanan Sasuke, apa yang kau sukai dari dia?" Sakura menatap Gaara sejenak, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke langit biru. Senyum kembali menghias bibir mungilnya. Imajinasi Sakura bergerak liar, dimatanya awan-awan putih itu bergerak menyerupai Sasuke sedang minum.

Tiga pemuda itu bergantian menatap Sakura lalu ke langit, dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing muncul sebuah pertanyaan.

Apa yang sedang ditatap Sakura?

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menyadarkan imajinasi Sakura.

Gadis itu menoleh pada Naruto lalu kembali menatap langit. Gambaran Sasuke masih ada disana.

"Hal yang paling kusukai dari Sasuke-kun adalah.."

Naruto, Sai dan Gaara memasang baik-baik telinga mereka mendengar ucapan gantung Sakura.

Dengan wajah polos, Sakura kembali berucap, "Jakunnya!" sambil membayangkan jakun sexy Sasuke.

"HEE?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menggenggam tangan kecil Sakura, menautkan jarinya pada jari-jari Sakura.

Hari sudah sore, semburat jingga sudah menghiasi langit. Padahal Sakura sudah menolak untuk diantar pulang, tetapi Sasuke memaksa hingga Sakura tidak punya pilihan. Pemuda itu sangat pintar mematahkan argumennya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap gadis musim semi disampingnya, bibir mungil itu tidak pernah diam, selalu saja bersenandung pelan. Gadis itu juga menggerak-gerakkan tautan tangan mereka.

Beberapa saat, Sasuke mengingat ucapan Sai saat mereka sedang bermain basket.

 _"Sasuke, apa kau tidak penasaran. Apa yang Sakura sukai darimu?" Sai menyeringai licik dan Sasuke tidak akan tertipu dengan mudah, Ia tahu Sai mencoba menghilangkan fokusnya. Meskipun penasaran, ia tidak akan lengah dan membiarkan Sai merebut bola darinya. Ia nanti akan menanyakan hal itu langsung pada Sakura._

Sasuke menatap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Sakura!"

"Hm?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang paling kau sukai dariku?"

Pertanyaan itu sama dengan pertanyaan Gaara, tapi mengapa saat Sasuke yang bertanya ia ragu untuk menjawab?

"Sakura?" Sasuke menuntut jawaban, sebelah alisnya terangkat, menanti bibir mungil itu menjawab.

Sakura menundukkan kepala menatap flat shoes biru muda yang dipakainya. Ia meruntuk dalam hati karena mengikat rambutnya sehingga rambut pink itu tidak menutup wajahnya dari pandangan Sasuke.

"I-itu.."

"Ya?"

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun berjanji tidak akan marah." Sakura mengancungkan kelingking mungilnya.

Sasuke menautkan jari kelingking mereka, "Iya, Sakura.." ucapnya gemas dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Se-sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai j-jakun Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menatap Sasuke takut-takut, meneliti ekspresi apa yang akan tercetak pada wajah tampan sang kekasih.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar jawaban jujur gadisnya, detik berikutnya suara tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Merasa geli dengan jawaban Sakura. Pemuda itu bahkan menutup wajah dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Lihatlah betapa unik gadisnya ini, disaat gadis lain terpesona karena ketampanannya, ia justru terpesona pada jakunnya.

Sakura bernapas lega karena dilihat dari reaksi Sasuke, pemuda itu tertawa pelan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia marah.

"Sasuke-kun, tidak marah?"

Setelah mengontrol tawanya, Sasuke melepas tautan tangan mereka. Ia merangkum wajah Sakura dengan dua tangannya, sedikit menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dan Sakura.

Dahi mereka bertemu, Sasuke menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung Sakura, ia benar-benar gemas dengan gadis pink ini.

"Tentu tidak, Sakura!" Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala bersurai pink itu.

"Jadi, karena itu kau ingin selalu melihatku minum?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat, tidak ada yang lebih indah selain melihat Sasuke meneguk air.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit melihat Sasuke mengambil botol air mineral di tangannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin melihatku minum?" Sasuke menjawab kebingungan Sakura.

Senyum manis merekah di bibir mungil Sakura, matanya berbinar cerah melihat Sasuke meneguk minumannya bahkan Sakura ikut menelan ludah melihat jakun Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku memegangnya?" Sakura tidak yakin Sasuke akan mengizinkan tetapi ia salah, Sasuke malah menyeringai tampan dan mengangguk. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sakura mengangkat tangan dan memegang jakun naik-turun itu.

Damn, so sexy.

Sakura merebut botol minuman ditangan Sasuke dan meneguk isinya. Sasuke menyeringai, ciuman tidak langsung, heh?

Sekarang Sakura memegang lehernya sendiri, ia mendesah kecewa karena tidak ada yang menonjol disana. "Jika aku mempunyai jakun seperti Sasuke-kun, pasti aku juga akan terlihat keren!"

Sasuke kembali terkekeh geli, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura lembut.

"Semua orang, baik lelaki ataupun perempuan sama-sama memiliki jakun."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn, tapi tentu saja jakun lelaki lebih menonjol, makanya suara kami terdengar lebih berat."

Sakura mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Setelah ini, apa aku masih boleh memegang jakun Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kembali menautkan jari-jari mereka dan kembali berjalan di bawah langit jingga.

"Hn, tentu saja!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia menatap tangan mereka lalu beralih pada wajah kekasih tampannya. Demi apapun, ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Rasanya ingin berteriak dan melompat-lompat untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiannya.

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke agar ikut lari bersamanya, mau tidak mau pemuda tampan itu juga ikut berlari. Ia menatap surai merah mudah panjang itu bergoyang akibat berlari dan terkena tiupan angin.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyesal bertemu dan memilih Sakura untuk berada disisinya, hatinya terasa bahagia mengingat hari-hari ke depannya tidak lagi terasa membosankan karena ia akan hadapi bersama Sakura-nya.

 **..TBC..**

 **A/N:**

Dari awal saya udah sadar bahwa **kegilaan** saya ini ga akan berlangsung dengan cepat. Saya makin tergila2 sama tu cowok di iklan, sampek koleksi semua foto bahkan semua iklan tu cowok juga saya download.

Sssstttt *bisikbisik* semalam saya mimpi tu cowok. Huaaaaaa bener-bener gilaaaaaa…

Oya, ada yg mau add fb saya, baru buat tapi temennya masih dikitt, sepiii..

Namanya **Nabila SasuSaku**

Chapter ini ga tau udah romance apa belum wkwkkwkw

 **Semoga suka chapter ini ya..**

 **.NBL.**

 **Balasan review**

 **Joanna Katharina 37** : ini udah update hihihi

mksih ya udah di baca fic ini.

bner bgt, iklan itu bikin senyum2 gaje sendiri wkwkwk. XD

 **mizutania46** : heheheh semoga aja panjang.

ini udah lanjut.

 **KendallSwiftie** : hahhahah makasih ya

semoga ga bosen bacanya.

 **undhott** : ini udah lanjut

heehheh sama kita, padahal fic sendiri tpi pas baca ulang malah malu2.

mkasih semangatin nya. :3

: haaaahahah

mkasih ya. semoga ga boring ya.

 **Younghee Lee** : ini udah next. heheeh

 **Nurulita as Lita-san** : suka bgttttttttttttt

sampek di blg gila sama kakak,,gara2 teriak2 pas liat tu cowok ^•^

 **Tia TakoyakiUchiha** : ada, ini udah lanjut.

 **echaNM** : hahaahah langsung klepek2 deh

ga nahannnnn :D

 **Aikaa-chan** : hai jugaa :)

mkasih ya, ini udah lanjut

semoga suka.

 **Greentea Kim** : iya msih tbc, soalnya masih pengen bikin kegilaan Sakura pada jakun hahahahahahah #ditendang.

ini udah lanjut.

 **lightflower22** : hahahahaha berharap sih gitu. tpi sayangnya bukan. di dunia nyata malah aku ga pernah tuh merhatiin jakun cowok sampek segitunya wwkwkwkkw.

 **Mustika447** : setelah bikin fic ini aku juga udah obsesi sama jakun, sampek bnyak download foto jakun cwok di hp hahaahah #benerangila

 **Khoerun904** : haahahhaa tpi Sakura suka loh.

: iya

ini udah lanjut ^°^

 **sakura musim semi** : ok, ini next.

 **mimicucu** : sampek ga nahan pesona nya XD

 **Dolphin1099** : suka juga, heheheeh bnyak yg suka ya iklan itu.

 **1** : pasti Sasuke sexy bgt kan? hahahaah

mksih ya udah baca.

 **Aubree** : aku juga dek hahahahah

ini udah cepet wkwkwkww

 **Me** : ini update kilat gak?

 **Little Pinkymouse** : masa sih sweet?

ini udah cepet kan hihihi

 **Guest** : mksih ya

ini udah next

 **DaunIlalangKuning** : hhhahah jgn salahkan saya.

salahkan tu cowok dong kenapa ganteng bgt, kan saya jdi tergila2 haahahaha #semakingila

mksih ya udah di baca fic ini.

 **lovers** : ini lanjutt

 **makasih yg udah review, follow dan fav**

 **makin semangat nulis nya *kisshug***

 **;***


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Drink (Sequel) © Nabila Sasusaku**

 **Genre: Romance dan Humor**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: idea's is mine, Typoo's, gaje, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan, DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cemburu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang dipikirkan Sakura ketika datang ke mansion mewah keluarga Uchiha adalah semua anggota keluarga itu memiliki sifat pendiam dan dingin seperti Sasuke, tapi pikiran itu langsung ditepis otaknya saat seorang wanita cantik berumur 40 tahun-yang ditebak Sakura sebagai ibu Sasuke memeluknya erat saat membuka pintu dan Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan anaknya dan gadis manis bersurai pink bernama Sakura. Berterimakasihlah pada Naruto dan teman-temannya yang sudah memberitahu ibu cantik ini.

Mikoto sangat senang mendengar kabar baik itu. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini ia sangat khawatir, selama 20 tahun hidup, Sasuke belum pernah sekalipun terlihat dekat atau berhubungan dengan seorang gadis. Ibu mana yang tidak cemas dengan keadaan anaknya yang seperti itu, ia juga tidak berani memikirkan hal aneh-aneh.

Sekarang Mikoto dapat bernapas lega dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif dipikirannya. Putra bungsunya sangat berbeda dengan si sulung Itachi, di umurnya yang baru 25 tahun Itachi bahkan sudah hampir 20 kali berganti pasangan. Ck, dasar playboy.

Sakura tersenyum canggung dalam pelukan hangat Mikoto, sedikit terkejut mendapat sambutan hangat dari ibu sang kekasih. Ia juga terlihat bingung mendengar gumaman 'terimakasih, Tuhan' berkali-kali terucap dari bibir Mikoto.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san? Mengapa berisik sekali?" terdengar suara baritone menginterupsi kegiatan ibu dan sang calon menantu.

Mikoto melepas pelukannya dan berbalik ke arah datangnya suara. Ia melihat putra bungsunya berjalan mendekat.

Saat mendengar teriakan sang ibu, Sasuke langsung mencari Mikoto, sedikit heran mengapa ibunya berteriak-teriak seperti itu? Tidak biasanya..

Onyx kelam itu mengalihkan tatapan dari sang ibu yang tersenyum lebar, ia menatap sesuatu berwarna pink dibelakang Mikoto.

"Ah, Sakura. Kau sudah datang." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang dirangkul Mikoto.

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sakura. Temani Kaa-san memasak." Sasuke mengernyit mendengar kata 'Kaa-san' dari bibir ibunya. Semudah itukah Sakura mengambil hati ibunya? Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tidak, Kaa-san!" Sasuke menarik lengan mungil Sakura hingga gadis itu berada disampingnya. "Sakura datang kesini untuk belajar."

Mikoto merengut mendengar ucapan sang anak, sementara Sakura memandang ibu dan anak itu tidak mengerti.

"Huh, baiklah. Mungkin lain kali Sakura akan menemani Kaa-san memasak." Mikoto mengelus surai pink itu lembut sebelum beranjak meninggalkan sepasang anak muda itu. Dari dulu ia memang sangat menginginkan anak perempuan cantik dan imut seperti Sakura, tapi harapan tidak seperti kenyataan. Ia justru memiliki dua putra yang tidak ada imut-imutnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, "Sudah siap?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Iya!"

Sakura memang datang ke mansion Uchiha pada hari minggu ini bukan tanpa alasan. Selama dua minggu terakhir, kelas tambahan di sekolahnya sudah dimulai untuk persiapan ujian kenaikan kelas.

Dan perlu diketahui bahwa dari dulu Sakura sangat payah dalam pelajaran Matematika, Fisika, dan Kimia, lebih tepatnya semua mata pelajaran yang memiliki dominan angka. Berkali-kali Sakura mengeluh hal itu pada Sasuke.

Tentu saja, ia tidak menyebutkan dirinya payah dalam pelajaran itu, ia mengatakan bahwa sang gurulah yang tidak pandai menjelaskan pada siswa dan tidak bisa membuat suasana tidak jenuh dan membosankan di kelas sehingga banyak siswa yang mengeluh dengan pelajaran mematikan itu.

Sasuke yang saat itu dengan sabar mendengar keluh kesah Sakura, mengajukan sebuah tawaran. Ia akan mengajarkan pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sakura.

Kebenaran yang sangat menguntungkan Sakura, ternyata Sasuke sangat ahli dalam pelajaran Kimia, Matematika dan Fisika. Saat masih sekolah, pemuda Uchiha itu juga selalu mengikuti olimpiade Kimia dan mengharumkan nama sekolahnya.

Usut punya usut, ternyata Sasuke adalah alumni di sekolahnya. Sakura memang pernah mendengar teman-temannya menyebut nama Sasuke sebagai alumni terjenius, saat itu ia tidak terlalu peduli. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke, kekasihnya, adalah pemuda tampan dan jenius yang disebut-sebut oleh temannya.

Saat ini pemuda itu melanjutkan kuliah di universitas nomor satu di Jepang dan memilih jurusan Teknik Kimia. Membayangkannya saja membuat perut Sakura mual.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di mansion besar Uchiha. Sakura tidak menyangka ia akan berada di dalam mansion semewah ini. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah bermimpi memiliki rumah dengan tiga lantai seperti ini.

Benar-benar menakjubkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengangguk-angguk saat Sasuke menjelaskan rumus gaya gravitasi bumi. Saat seorang pemuda tampan menjelaskan pelajaran paling sulit memang beda ya?

Sakura dapat dengan mudah mengerti, ia juga baru sadar bahwa sebenarnya Fisika itu tidak terlalu susah, tergantung bagaimana cara seseorang menjelaskannya. Tuh kan, berarti ia tidak salah ketika mengatakan bahwa gurunya tidak pandai membuat siswa menyukai pelajarannya.

"Kau mengerti, Sakura?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang serius menatap coret-coretannya dikertas dan mendapat anggukan dari gadisnya.

Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura. Sesuai prediksinya tidak terlalu sulit mengajar Haruno Sakura.

"Baiklah, kerjakan soal ini!" Sasuke memberi soal yang paling dasar terlebih dahulu agar Sakura benar-benar dapat menguasainya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Sakura melaksanakan perintah Sasuke. Dalam pikirannya membayangkan seandainya saja Sasuke yang mengajar pelajaran Matematika, Kimia, dan Fisika di sekolahnya pasti teman-temannya dapat mengerti dengan mudah. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng, pikiran tentang teman-temannya akan terpesona pada Sasuke membuat ia tidak rela.

Sasuke hanya boleh mengajarinya. Titik.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat tingkah aneh sang kekasih.

"Ah.. tidak, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura kembali fokus pada soal yang diberikan Sasuke, dan mulai mencocokkan rumus yang diberi pemuda itu.

"Ternyata ini kekasihmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke dan Sakura sontak menatap seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedikit lebih panjang dan bermata onyx seperti Sasuke, hanya saja pemuda itu terlihat lebih dewasa. Pemuda itu berdiri tidak jauh dari sofa tempat Sasuke dan Sakura belajar.

"Pantas saja Kaa-san sangat senang dari tadi, ternyata kekasihmu sangat manis." pemuda itu tersenyum pada Sakura yang diam menatapnya, mengabaikan wajah kusut Sasuke.

"Ah, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang paling tampan."

"Menjauhlah, Itachi!" aura suram semakin menguar dari Sasuke, tapi tetap saja diabaikan oleh Itachi.

"Seandainya kau bertemu denganku lebih dulu, pasti kau menjadi kekasihku!"

"Matilah kau, Itachi." Sasuke menggeram, menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Itachi tertawa pelan, lalu meneguk jus jeruk ditangannya. "Datanglah padaku jika kau sudah bosan pada Sasuke." Itachi mengedipkan sebelah mata dan berlalu pergi dengan tawa kemenangan. Sudah lama ia tidak menggoda adiknya dan ia rindu akan hal itu.

Sasuke mengumpat pelan agar Sakura tidak mendengar. Bisa-bisanya dia menggoda Sakura, kekasihnya. Kau cari mati, Itachi.

Ia mengalihkan tatapan pada Sakura, gadis itu masih diam menatap kepergian Itachi.

Uchiha bungsu mendecih pelan, apa-apaan tatapan Sakura itu? Memuakkan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo, Sakura, makanlah yang banyak!"

Sakura tersenyum canggung pada Mikoto.

Padahal selesai belajar dengan Sasuke, Sakura berniat akan langsung pulang ke rumah, tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Mikoto mengajak－tepatnya memaksa Sakura agar ikut makan siang bersama keluarga Uchiha. Pada awalnya ia menolak, merasa tidak enak jika ia hadir ditengah keluarga itu, tapi Mikoto tetap membujuknya. Sakura yang tidak tega melihat Mikoto memelas akhirnya menuruti ibu cantik itu.

Jadi, disinilah ia sekarang, duduk disamping Sasuke dan berhadapan dengan Itachi. Ia sekilas menatap sang kepala keluarga yang duduk tenang di kepala meja, cara makan pria itu sangat elegan. Sakura bahkan hampir terpesona ketika pertama kali melihat Fugaku. Ternyata pesona Sasuke dan Itachi diturunkan dari sang ayah, tidak diragukan lagi.

"Sakura, kau harus makan yang banyak, agar kau tumbuh besar." Itachi tersenyum menatap Sakura kemudian ia meneguk air. Sakura mengangguk pelan masih menatap Itachi, kemudian menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Emerald hijau itu beralih pada Fugaku, melihat cara pria itu meneguk air mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, itu terlihat seperti Sasuke versi pria dewasa!

Sasuke berdecih pelan melihat emerald bening Sakura berkedip lucu memandang ayahnya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari aura kelam dari pemuda disampingnya, begitu juga dengan anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Aku selesai!"

Empat pasang mata menatap heran Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkan meja makan, tidak biasanya Sasuke pergi dengan menyisakan makanan dipiringnya.

Mungkin Sasuke sudah kenyang, begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran empat orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih ya sudah mengajariku hari ini."

"Hn." hanya satu kata ambigu yang keluar dari pita suara Sasuke. Ia juga sama sekali tidak memandang Sakura yang duduk disampingnya. Onyx itu malah asyik memandang kolam ikan tidak jauh dari gazebo, tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa?" Sakura menatap kekasihnya lekat, hari ini tingkah Sasuke sangat aneh. Ia lebih pendiam dari biasanya dan sengaja tidak acuh padanya.

"Hn."

Sakura menghela napas, bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi sikap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, sikap Sasuke sekarang mengingatkannya pada sikap ayahnya jika sedang cemburu pada ibunya karena banyak pria yang menggoda sang ibu.

"Apakah Sasuke-kun cemburu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri tapi dapat dengan baik didengar Sasuke. "Tidak, tidak!" Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Memangnya Sasuke-kun cemburu pada siapa?"

Aku memang cemburu, Sakura. Aku cemburu! Batin Sasuke berteriak. Kesal dengan ketidakpekaan Sakura, meskipun wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi datar.

Sakura berpikir keras, alasan ayahnya cemburu karena ibunya digoda lelaki lain, makanya tidak mungkin Sasuke cemburu karena tidak ada yang menggodanya, kecuali－

"Hn, aku cemburu."

－Itachi.

"Hah?" wajah polos Sakura semakin membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun benar-benar cemburu?" Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk dipelipis seolah sedang berpikir. "Tapi, cemburu pada siapa?"

"Huh, pura-pura tidak tahu!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu!"

"Kau terpana menatap Itachi!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Aku tidak!" Sakura mengelak.

"Kau bahkan memelototi ayahku!"

Sakura terdiam, tidak bisa membantah. Dalam hati ia sedikit membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa pesona Itachi dan Fugaku saat meneguk air tidak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke tapi bukan berarti kekasihnya harus cemburu begitu.

"Lagipula, itu kan hanya kakak dan ayahmu, mengapa kau harus seperti ini?"

"Hn, aku tidak suka!" Sasuke kembali membuang wajah.

Gadis pink itu memutar otak, berpikir bagaimana cara meluluhkan hati kekasihnya yang sedang cemburu. Otaknya yang biasa merespon lambat, ternyata dapat berjalan cepat juga. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke.

Hanya sebentar tapi memberi efek mengejutkan pada si penerima kecupan. Tubuh tegapnya menegang, onyx itu mengerjab beberapa saat untuk memastikan apakah yang ia rasakan adalah nyata.

Ia menatap Sakura yang tersenyum lebar. Cih, ia malu pada dirinya sendiri merasakan wajahnya memanas, tapi lihatlah wajah putih Sakura bahkan tidak ada rona merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu!" jawab Sakura dengan polos. "Kata ibuku, jika seorang lelaki yang kita cintai sedang cemburu maka kita harus menciumnya. Tapi karena kita belum menikah aku tidak boleh mencium bibir, hanya pipi saja!" Sakura menjelaskan ucapan ibunya yang pernah diucapkan padanya beberapa tahun lalu.

Saat itu Sakura berumur 11 tahun, ia melihat ibunya mencium bibir ayahnya yang sedang ngambek. Keesokan harinya, Sakura masih penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan ibunya. Dengan polos dia bertanya. "Mengapa ibu mencium ayah tadi malam?"

Sang ibu yang mendapat pertanyaan tidak wajar putri kecilnya, menjadi gelagapan. Ia coba membuat Sakura kecil mengerti bahwa jika lelaki yang kita cintai sedang cemburu maka kita harus menciumnya, tapi jika belum menikah cukup cium dipipi saja.

Sasuke menyeringai tanpa disadari Sakura, dalam hati ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ibu Sakura yang mengajarkan hal itu pada gadis polos ini.

"Sasuke-kun masih cemburu?"

Sasuke kembali membuang wajah, sebenarnya ia tidak marah lagi hanya saja ia masih ingin mengerjai Sakura dan menanti tindakan apalagi yang diambil gadisnya.

"Aku masih tidak rela, kau terpana ketika melihat Itachi dan ayahku meneguk air."

"Sasuke-kun.." gadis itu merengek, ia menggoyangkan lengan Sasuke. Tanpa gadis itu tahu bahwa pemuda tampannya sedang menahan senyum. "Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Meskipun terpana tapi aku tetap menyukaimu bahkan aku lebih suka melihatmu meneguk air."

"Aku tidak percaya!"

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah jauh dari Sasuke, gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Apa yang dilakukan Sakura? Apakah ia marah dan akan pulang?

Secercah rasa bersalah hinggap dihatinya, harusnya ia tidak terlalu mengerjai Sakura.

Baru saja Sasuke bangkit ingin mengejar Sakura ketika melihat tubuh mungil itu muncul dari pintu berjalan kearahnya. Ditangannya terdapat nampan yang diatasnya berisi sebuah gelas dan teko kaca penuh air.

Sakura meletakkan nampan diatas meja, ia menyodorkan gelas yang sudah diisi air pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun masih tidak percaya bahwa kau lebih mempesona dari kak Itachi dan paman Fugaku saat meneguk air?"

Sakura kembali menyodorkan gelas saat Sasuke tak kunjung mengambilnya. "Ini minumlah. Jika kau memang ragu, buatlah aku terus terpesona padamu."

Sasuke menyeringai, baiklah jika itu kemauan Sakura ia akan senang hati melakukannya.

Pemuda tampan itu meneguk air dan terlihat senang saat Sakura antusias menatapnya, lebih antusias daripada saat menatap kakak dan ayahnya.

Gadis itu kembali mengisi air saat gelas ditangan Sasuke sudah habis. Begitu seterusnya sampai－

"Sakura.."

"Hmm?" Sakura menopang dagu menikmati kesexyan jakun Sasuke.

"Apakah aku harus minum lagi?" Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi ini sudah gelas kesepuluh, Sakura!"

－perut Sasuke terasa sakit dan penuh akibat terlalu banyak meneguk air. Poor Sasuke!

Sekarang kau terkena imbasnya, masih inginkah kau cemburu, Sasuke?

Khukhukhu..

 **..FIN..**

 **A/N:** masih adakah yang nunggu fic gaje ini?

Sebenarnya fic ini **masih TBC** , sengaja aku tulis FIN, takutnya ntar aku ga bkal sempat lg lanjutin ni fic. Soalnya senin ini udah mulai kuliah huhuhu ;(

tpi klo ada waktu, aku usahain bkal lnjt kok. Smoga msih ada yg berkenan bca fic ini.

Ternyata benar lho, kalo belajar Matematika, Fisika, Kimia itu tergantung gurunya. Wkwkwk

 **DAN KHUSUS BUAT** **SAYEDHAIKAL1** **, MAKASIH YA UDAH JADI STALKER HAHAHAHAHA!** (sengaja capslk biar dia baca)

Ditunggu RnR ya ! ;)

see you :*

NBL

 **01:06, Mg 18/09/2016**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Alynda B** : fic ini terinspirasi dari iklan Coc*cola. ceritanya di iklan itu si cewek jaga kasir terus si cowok beli minuman dingin. tu cwek ngintai si cwok lwat CCTV, pokoknya gitu.

sekarang iklan itu udah ga ada di TV karena udah ada iklan CC baru. ;(

klo penasaran, liat poto profil ku, aku make foto cwok di iklan itu.

 **ElzaMarquez** : hahahhaha kamu bener bgt, aku udah terjangkit virus tu cogan tepatnya. ini udah lanjut

iya gapapa

mksih ya udah RnR! ;)

 **echaNM** : hahahaha sengaja bikin Sakura polos, soalnya aku suka bgt baca fic yg Sakuranya polos lugu gt heeheheh XD

 **Joanna Katharina 37** : hahahahah boleh2, silahkan pegang aja heheheh kalo mau kena timpuk Sakura :D mkasih Joan udah sempetin baca :)

kissu Joann

 **DaunIlalangKuning** : hahaahha makasih udah baca. pas kmu blg jijik pegang jakun kok aku malah ngakak ya XD hahahahah jadi keinget sm kakakku, pas dia liat aku koleksi jakun cowok di hp ku, katanya dia paling jijik sama jakun, untung aja jakun cwek ga gede kayak cowok hahahhhahaha

kalo aku suka bgtttt sm jakun#plak

semoga lanjut ya hahahh

see you..

 **Uchihakeysha** : ini udah next :)

 **Guest** : iklan Cocac*la, tau gak? yg si cwek liat si cwok dari CCTV ;)

 **Aubree** : hahahahah silahkan pegang, klo Sasu nya mau wkwkwkwkw #plak

 **Aikaa-chan** : haii jugaa :)

iya, semoga mereka makin sosweet ya wkwkwk

mksih udah nunggu ;)

bye

 **1** : hahahaaha

iklan yg mana? yg si cwek dilirik sama kk klas? :) atau yg mana?

ntar deh aku mikir lg, soalnya aku bikin fic ini karena cogan itu. hehehehe

 **Nona Musim Semi** : iya haaaha

mksih ya dek :)

 **Cherry-chan** : hehehehe mksih, iya ini udah lanjut. nama tu cowok adalah **abang Peterson** (kisskiss) hahahahaha kan jadi gila saya klo nyebut namanya.

 **Dolphin1099** : ini lanjut, udah update kilat blum?

 **lightflower22** : ntar Saku cemburu gimana? hahahahah

 **Rina227** : suka juga ya wwkwkw

iya udah ga ada di TV, mkanya aku download di hp, jadi setiap saat bisa liat tu cowok wwkwkwkw

 **Kim Sa Ra** : ini udah lanjut :)

 **Bougenville** : kok lemes? wkwkww

iya mksih ya. :)

 **Laifa** : iya kita sama2 suka wwkwkw

bukan jarang, emg udah ga ada lagi pun krna udah di ganti sama iklan baru :(

 **Sarah everdeen** : heheeh makasih x) blom tau, ntar klo ada inspirasi lg pasti bakal aku buat fic lg haaha xD

 **DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan** : hahaahaha makasih. di ch 1 aku udah blg klo fic ini ringan bgt, seringan bulu idung #plak #digampar#ditendang#dikubur #gaje

jadi kayaknya ga bkal ada konflik heheehe gimana dong?

 **izha rin-chan** : ini udah lanjuttt

 **Ricka1311** : (ch 1) aku juga ga rela ada yg liat ke-sexy-an aa Sasu :* #digampar

hahahaha aku jg baru nyadar klo ternyata emg Sasu yg terpesona sma Saku wkwkw

saya suka bgt smpe terwaras2 (yg gila udah banyak, jdi saya ga mau penuh2in RSJ) sama cwok ganteng itu hahahaha

mksih ya udah review, aku bikin fic ini juga iseng aja kok :*

 **Ricka1311** : (ch 2) jujur aja ya, aku ga pernah ambil video jakun cowok secara langsung kayak Saku, aku kan cuma download, jadi bedalah hahaha

aku jg suka bgt karakter sakura polos2 gmna gt

mksih ya udah komen, sangat membantu lho. hihihi

 **Makasih ya yang udah READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW dan FAVS *kisshug***


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Drink (Sequel) © Nabila Sasusaku**

 **Genre: Romance dan Humor**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: idea's is mine, Typoo's, gaje, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan, OOC, DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Video Call & Kiss**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menutup buku Matematika tebal dihadapannya, ia merenggangkan otot-otot pinggang dan lengannya lalu berbaring di tempat tidur. Sudah seminggu ujian kenaikan kelas berlangsung, berarti selama itu pula ia tidak bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya. Ujian masih akan berlangsung seminggu lagi, dan Sakura berusaha mati-matian menahan rindu pada Sasuke dan ehem –jakun _sexy_ -nya, ia mengalihkan rasa rindunya dengan melihat sang Ayah meneguk air, membayangkan bahwa itu adalah Sasuke-nya. Tapi hal itu semakin membuat Sakura frustasi ingin segera bertemu dan melepas rindu pada Sasuke.

Berkali-kali Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, tujuannya agar pikirannya teralih dari Sasuke tapi apa daya hal itu malah membuatnya semakin pusing dan rindu.

"Aku rindu, rindu, rindu…" Sakura merengek pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura ingin menghubungi Sasuke, setidaknya dengan mendengar suara _baritone_ pemuda tampan itu dapat mengurangi rasa rindunya yang diujung batas. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu Sasuke, minggu ini mereka sama-sama sibuk, Sasuke juga sedang menghadapi ujian _Final_ di kampusnya. Tentunya ia ingin agar Sasuke hanya fokus pada mata kuliahnya.

Gadis musim semi itu mengambil ponselnya dan menatap _wallpaper_ yang menampilkan wajah tampan Sasuke sedang meneguk air, setelah itu ia mencium layar ponsel tepat di jakun sang pemuda, berkhayal seolah-olah ia sedang mencium Sasuke asli.

Hampir saja Sakura menjatuhkan ponsel yang sedang diciumnya saat ponsel _pink_ itu bergetar. Senyum indah langsung terukir di bibir Sakura saat melihat nama dan foto sang penelpon.

" _Video call_?!" Sakura berteriak senang, segera saja ia mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura kembali berteriak senang menatap wajah Sasuke sedang tersenyum di layar. "Mengapa tidak pernah menghubungiku?" sedetik kemudian Sakura merengut, bibir mungilnya dimajukan ke depan.

Di seberang sana Sasuke tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi imut Sakura, sebelumnya gadis itu tersenyum lebar lalu sedetik kemudian ia sudah merengut. Benar-benar unik.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Kau tahu, aku sangat sibuk seminggu ini menghadapi ujian _Final_ sekaligus menjadi asisten lab benar-benar menguras waktuku." Terjadi jeda, _onyx_ menatap _emerald_. Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke juga sangat merindukan Sakura. Ia menahan diri sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menghubungi Sakura agar gadis-nya dapat fokus pada ujian. Tapi hari ini ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jadi pada hari minggu ini ia ingin mendengar suara Sakura berhubung mereka tidak melakukan kegiatan apa-apa.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" Sasuke kembali membuka suara.

"Lumayan.." sahut Sakura pelan. "Sasuke-kun sendiri bagaimana?"

"Sama sepertimu, lumayan." Sasuke menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat murung, "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu.." Sakura kembali merengek sehingga Sasuke tidak dapat menahan tawa. Jika bersama Sakura sekarang, pasti ia akan mencubit pipi gembul itu gemas dan menciumnya berkali-kali. Ck, dasar Uchiha mesum!

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Sakura! Kau ingin aku melakukan apa agar dapat mengurangi rasa rindumu?"

Gadis itu menghentikan rengekan manjanya lalu tanpa ragu menjawab, "Aku ingin melihat Sasuke-kun minum air."

Sasuke kembali tertawa pelan mendengar permintaan Sakura, "Masih belum berubah, Sakura?"

Gadis bersura merah muda itu mengangguk semangat dengan polos.

"Ah, baiklah." Pemuda itu menampilkan senyum menawan yang mebuat Sakura semakin terpesona. "Eitss tapi tidak sepuluh gelas!" lanjut Sasuke dengan cepat ketika Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ia tidak ingin hal mengerikan seperti beberapa waktu lalu terulang lagi. Ia tiak ingin perutnya sakit karena minum banyak air.

Melihat Sakura mengangguk, akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya yang tidak menampilkan Sasuke lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian bungsu Uchiha kembali muncul membawa segelas minuman, kemudian hal yang paling ditunggu oleh Sakura terjadi. Jakun itu bergerak naik-turun, membuat Sakura menelan ludah. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa Sakura diam-diam merekam _video call_ itu, lumayan untuk menambah koleksi jakun Sasuke.

Khukhukhu..

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura meruntuk dalam hati, mengapa bisa dirinya dikalahkan dengan keinginan hatinya, jangan heran jika sekarang ia berada di lapangan tempat biasa Sasuke dan teman-temannya bermain basket. Keadaan lapangan itu sangat sepi, tidak ada seorang pun kecuali dirinya disana.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, tentu saja ia sendiri karena hari ini masih hari kamis dan tadi pagi Sasuke mengirim pesan padanya bahwa hari ini Sasuke masih melaksanakan ujian _Final_.

"Hahhh…." Sakura rindu saat-saat ia melihat Sasuke dan tiga temannya bermain basket. Tapi lihat sekarang, ia hanya duduk seorang diri di bangku tidak jauh dari lapangan. Seandainya saja ada Sasuke, ia tidak akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh disini. Sakura menatap kakinya yang memakai _flatshoes_ biru muda, menggerak-gerakannya tanpa henti.

"Sakura.."

Itu suara Sasuke, Sakura sangat mengenal suara _baritone_ itu. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Bahkan suaranya terdengar dihalusinasiku." Sakura bergumam pelan, _emerald_ itu masih menatap kedua kakinya.

Iris hijau itu mendapati sepasang kaki yang terbalut dengan sepatu _sport_ hitam dengan garis putih ditepinya, sontak Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi memakai kaos biru dongker yang sangat pas di tubuh atletisnya dan celana _training_ hitam. Ditangannya terdapat bola _orange_ kesukaannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke, membuat sang pemuda hampir terjatuh, untung saja ia dapat menyeimbangkan tubuh tegapnya. Bola _orange_ ditangannya juga sudah jatuh ke tanah dan menggelinding entah kemana.

Sakura masih memeluk erat leher Sasuke sambil berjinjit sehingga tubuh Sasuke agak membungkuk rendah. Pemuda tampan itu balas memeluk tubuh kecil gadis manisnya, sesekali mencium surai _pink_ itu.

"Mengapa kau ada disini?" Sasuke bertanya sesaat setelah pelukan itu terlepas.

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin saja kesini. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku akan bertemu Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengacak surai _pink_ sepunggung Sakura dengan gemas. "Firasatku juga mengatakan itu."

Sakura mengambil bola basket yang berada tidak jauh darinya lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun tunjukkan padaku caramu berlatih basket."

Sasuke menyeringai tampan, ia akan menunjukkan kemampuan basketnya dan membuat kekasih manisnya itu semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya, tidak hanya dengan jakun tetapi juga dengan seluruh yang ada pada dirinya.

Sasuke membawa bola basket ke lapangan dan mulai _Dribbling_ dengan _emerald_ Sakura yang setia mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum. Sasuke berlari cepat sambil memantul-mantulkan bola dengan satu telapak tangan terbuka. Pemuda itu kemudian melakukan teknik _Pivot_ , ia menggerakkan tubuh dengan tumpuan salah satu kaki dengan kedua tangan menjaga bola dari lawan, ia melakukan cara itu seolah ia memang sedang menghadapi lawan, suara teriakan semangat dari Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin semangat menggiring bola.

Setelah itu ia melakukan _Lay Up Shoot_ , Sasuke berlari dengan gesit mendekati ring dan melompat setelah itu melempar bola ke dalam ring.

"Sasuke-kun sangat kereennn!" Sakura bertepuk tangan heboh melihat bagaimana kerennya permainan dan lompatan Sasuke saat memasukkan bola ke ring. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan masih bertepuk tangan, senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Sasuke.

"Sakura, kemari!"

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memasang wajah bingung setelah mendekati Sasuke di tengah lapangan. Keringat mengalir diwajah Sasuke, dan dimata Sakura pemuda itu terlihat semakin _cool_.

"Sekarang giliranmu bermain basket."

"Hah?" Sakura melongo mendengar ucapan Sasuke, yang benar saja selama enam belas tahun hidupnya ia tidak pernah tertarik memegang bola _orange_ itu dan tentu saja dia tidak bisa memainkannya. Selama ini olahraga yang dikuasainya hanya berlari, karena dengan berlari ia dapat menerobos angin. Sakura suka berlari, dan tidak pernah berniat untuk mempelajari olahraga lain.

"Tidak bisa." Sakura menggeleng.

"Coba dulu, Sakura."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa…" Sakura merengek, menolak untuk memegang bola di tangan Sasuke. Pemuda itu terus memaksanya, akhirnya Sakura menuruti kemauan Sasuke setengah terpaksa.

"Kau _dribble_ saja, itu teknik paling dasar."

Sakura mulai memantul-matulkan bola dengan tidak teratur dan kacau. Berulang kali bola terlepas dari tangannya saat ia men- _dribble_.

"Sakura, jangan terlalu tinggi memantulkan bolanya. Pelan saja." Sasuke membimbing Sakura. Ia juga mencontohkan pada Sakura cara _dribble_. Sakura menggerutu pelan, mengapa saat Sasuke melakukannya bola _orange_ itu seolah menuruti Sasuke dan memantul teratur di telapak tangan pemuda itu. Mengapa saat ia melakukannya terasa sangat sulit, runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

Meskipun belum terlalu lancer men- _dribble_ , Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk menembak bola ke ring. Sakura berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari ring, setelah men- _dribble_ sebentar masih dengan tidak teratur, gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang melakukan shoot dengan dua tangan. Dan..

"Tch!" Sakura mendecih sebal, bola bukan hanya tidak masuk ke dalam ring, tapi bahkan lemparan Sakura tidak sampai ke ring, terlalu pendek. Sakura mencoba lagi dan lagi, tapi tetap saja tidak masuk.

"Sasuke-kun… tidak bisa.." rengekan Sakura kembali terdengar. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa melihat bagaimana permainan basket Sakura yang kacau dan ekspresi kesal diwajah imutnya, tapi ia tidak tega untuk menertawakannya, bisa-bisa nanti Sakura tidak ingin lagi menyentuh bola itu.

"Saat kau ingin melempar bola kedalam ring, posisikan kaki kananmu sedikit ke depan dan tekuk, lalu angkat kedua tanganmu." Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dan memegang kedua tangannya yang memegang bola, kaki kanan Sasuke mendorong kaki kanan Sakura agar sedikit maju kedepan. Punggung kecilnya menempel didada bidang Sasuke. Tangan besar Sasuke melingkupi tangan Sakura menuntun tangannya agar terangkat. Sakura tiak terlalu memperhatikan bagaimana akhirnya bola ditangannya dapat masuk ke ring, salahkan dirinya yang terbuai dengan wangi maskulin dari tubuh Sasuke dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini dua makhluk berbeda _gender_ itu duduk bersandar dibawah sebuah pohon rindang tidak jauh dari lapangan. Setelah merasa lelah bermain basket akhirnya mereka beristirahat. Keringat sudah mengalir di pelipis masing-masing, bagi Sakura mungkin bermain basket tidak teralu buruk, apalagi dengan adanya Sasuke yang mengajarinya.

"Bagaimana? Tidak burukkan?" menselonjorkan kedua kakinya diikuti oleh Sakura disebelahnya.

Sakura mengangguk, ia memejamkkan mata merasa semilir angin sejuk berhembus kewajahnya yang terasa panas. Seketika Sakura membuka mata saat merasakan sesuatu menimpa pahanya dan mendapati kepala bersurai _raven_ Sasuke sudah berbaring disana.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sebentar saja." sahut Sasuke dengan mata terpejam. Sakura terdiam tidak membantah, lalu tangannya terangkat mengelus surai _raven_ Sasuke yang terasa lembut ditangannya.

Merasakan usapan lembut Sakura dirambutnya membuat Sasuke merasa ngantuk, ditambah semilir angin sejuk yang berhembus mendukung Sasuke untuk tidur.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan tidur!" Sakura memperingati Sasuke sambil tangannya tetap mengelus rambut kekasihnya.

"Hn, lima belas menit!"

Sakura memperhatikan setiap detail ukiran wajah sang kekasih, benar-benar tampan. Sepasang alis tebal menaungi kedua mata Sasuke, bulu mata yang lumayan lentik untuk matanya yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir menggoda, garis rahang tegas dan kokoh, benar-benar tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa semua itu terpahat sempurna di wajah putih Sasuke. Lalu mata Sakura berpindah dari wajah Sasuke turun ke leher. O-ow, sungguh menggoda, Sakura menahan diri agar tidak menyentuh jakun itu, tapi bagaimana bisa?

Sakura menggerak-gerakan tangan didepan wajah Sasuke yang masih terpejam, tidak terpengaruh dengan gerakan tangan Sakura. Ok, aman.

Memantapkan hati Sakura mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh perlahan jakun Sasuke. Setelah beberapa kali mengelus Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan mengecek keadaan Sasuke. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan tidak terbangun.

"Apa tidak apa-apa ya?" Sakura memikirkan hal yang ingin dilakukannya dengan gusar, sudah lama ia ingin melakukan hal ini. Menghela napas pelan, sudah diputuskan kapan lagi ia mendapat kesempatan ini. Lagipula Sasuke juga tidak akan tahu karena pemuda iu tampak tertidur lelap.

Perlahan Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya dan..

Cup!

Sakura berhasil mencium leher-atau lebih tepatnya jakun Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia kembali menegakkan tubuh dan menormalkan detak jantung yang menggebu. Wajah dan telinganya terasa panas, dapat dipastikan rona merah sudah menguasai wajah manisnya sampai telinga. Sakura membuang pandangan kesegala arah, yang penting tidak menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang masih terpejam. Sakura sedikit bernafas lega melihat pemuda itu tidak terbangun.

Tanpa Sakura sadari seringai sangat tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke. Awalnya ia memang sudah hampir tertidur tetapi saat merasa tangan Sakura dilehernya keinginannya untuk tidur ia urungkan, Sasuke menantikan aksi apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Sakura. Sasuke juga tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan mencium-ehem jakunnya. Dari celah matanya Sasuke melihat semburat merah diwajah Sakura, baru kali ini ia melihat Sakura merona malu seperti itu membuat ia gemas ingin mencubit pipi itu jika saja ia tidak sedang berpura-pura tidur.

Dan sangat disayangkan Sakura tidak melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Sasuke, salahkan dirinya terlalu sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila. Jangan tanyakan detak jantung Sasuke, karena sama gilanya dengan detak jantung Sakura.

Dasar pasangan gila yang manis.

 **..FIN..**

 **A/N: haiiiii jumpa lagi dengan Saya, setelah sekian lama ngaret akhirnya saya lanjutin sequel Drink, apakah masih ada yang nunggu?**

 **Selama di kos saya bener2 ga ada mood untuk buat FFN, jdi pas dirumah saya baru lanjutin ini. Saya baru aja selesai ujian Final.**

 **Makasih buat yang masih nunggu fic ini dan mau membaca.**

 **Chapter ini kurang romance dan humor kan, wkwkwkw**

 **Jangan lupa RnR ya! Ditunggu**

 **See you guys :***

 **NBL**

 **08.35 21Januari2017**


End file.
